User talk:Midnight08/Builds/A/any Impaler
Please See User_talk:Endamir/Builds/Build:A/any Impaler for the history of this build --Midnight08 (talk| ) 01:51, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Discussion So since Impale now does a deep wound, which dual should replace Twisting Fangs? I'm saying HoTo.--Llednar 00:16, 20 February 2007 (CST) What about Nine Tail Strike? It's unblockable, low-energy cost, low recharge, high damage. Seems like a good fit, and is what I have been running in Impale based builds since the update. Defiant Elements 00:21, 20 February 2007 (CST) Nine-Tails is no longer 10 Energy so i can see that working. --Llednar 17:17, 20 February 2007 (CST) well, yea, but twisting fangs puts bleeding in also, and nine tail just adds some damage. more conditions can also mean more pressure on the enemy, just saying, although that skill is also very good.--—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 162.84.175.98 ( ) 23:23, 23 February 2007. :This build is pretty horrible at pressure. was never meant to do pressure... build to your strengths i say... sory i've always been a min/max fanatic and my builds work for it... this 1 is the same, the pressure from degen was ok... but more damage would have been better, just couldnt fit it... this build like it says is spike damage, so the more damage we can put into the spike the better... if theyre not dead when it ends, we just didnt do our job well enough=P --Midnight08 (talk| ) 04:14, 25 February 2007 (CST) I run this: I posted that as a build, and it was unfavored because it was too close to the impaler.--[[User:Llednar|'Llednar']] 00:46, 27 February 2007 (CST) :I Dont like Paradox in the build much but besides that its close to what i run for impaler now... I currently run (when i play) The optional swaps between Hex Breaker, Mending Touch, and Signet of Malice. just to give yas a few ideas... Ive played with Nine Tail, as well as Death blossom, but seem to prefer that occasional (ok, more than occasional in RA) KD that Horns adds...--Midnight08 (talk| ) 01:48, 28 February 2007 (CST) :I use the above variation myself, with Mending Touch in the optional slot, and with Expose Defenses in place of Feigned Neutrality. FN just wasn't increasing my survivability enough to justify bringing it, so I figured I'd replace it with a backup hex that also counters common AB skills like Whirling Defense, Aegis, Critical Defenses, etc. Works well, and best of all, works against anything, no nasty blocks to prevent the attack chain. Also working on a PvE version, with Assassin's Promise as the hex and Death's Charge as the shadow step(the recharge won't matter, since it will be recharged when the target dies) will see how that works before too long as well. DKS01 21:17, 30 March 2007 (CDT) I see love for HoTO so far, anyone objections before it's put in the main article? --[[User:Llednar|'Llednar']] 18:03, 28 February 2007 (CST) Needs a ressurection...ya I know, I read the variants but in RA you need self heal.--Eloc jcg 19:06, 10 March 2007 (CST) :This build is an AB and CM build. - from the 1st line of the build. RA/TA are secondary. The "Heal" is feigned neutrality. not perfect but still effective. More specifically, you try adding in a good self heal WITHOUT breaking the spike's power. If you can, awesome. But i have tried, tho u might find something i missed.--Midnight08 (talk| ) 22:34, 10 March 2007 (CST)